


Reagan's Parents.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Reagan's parents show up in Gotham will she talk to them or will she walk away from them for good.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Original Male Character(s), Carly Benson/Sonny Corinthos, Kate Kane/Reagan, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Santino D'Antonio/Moira Queen, Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Series: Kagan one shot series. [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan one Shot i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Santino's club Mark's down at the counter talking and joking around with Reagan as Marco walks down to talk to them as their joking around Mark say's somethig 

that makes her laugh and gets Marco to smack him as he was reaches them and Mark looks at him.)

Mark: What?  
Marco: I do not scream like a girl.  
Mark: I didn't say you screamed like a girl.  
Marco: Oh what you say?  
Mark: Not that.

(Reagan starts laughing at her friends as Ares walks in and Mark turns to look at her seeing her Mark smiles alittle and the look doesn't go unnoticed by Reagan.)

Reagan: when are you going to tell her how you feel about her?  
Mark: I don't know. When do you plan on telling Kate how you still feel about her?

(Marco looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: To be honest.  
Reagan: Normally helps.  
Mark: I've tried.  
Reagan: And?  
Mark: And i keep getting interrupted.

(Marco looks off. Making them laugh at him.)

Reagan: Anyone else?  
Mark: Yeah normally by my phone which is normally Luke wanting to know where Kate is.  
Reagan: So mute it.  
Mark: I would but he'd just end up calling here.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: I'd tell her here. But Santino is bound to come out of hidding.

(Reagan laughs at him.)

Reagan: Well you can't keep it from her forever.  
Mark: I've done it so far.  
Reagan: So what you gonna finally move on with your life.  
Mark: I've tried that too.  
Reagan: And?  
Mark: She was killed in a car accident.

(Reagan looks at him and gets upset for him.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's fine.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: They were all killed two years ago.  
Mark: I know. Even if it was two years ago. I can't.

(He gets up and walks off as he walks off Marco looks at her and feels bad for him.)

Marco: How close were they?  
Reagan: Kate said him and Veracity got very close.

(He looks off feeling even worse for his friend.)

Marco: I hope whoever did it is happy with themselves?  
Reagan: Yeah really.   
Niko: They ever find who ran into them?  
Reagan: No. And that's what's got Mark so conflicted to move on with his life.

(They nod their heads at her. Later over at Kane Industries Mark walks up to Kate's office and knocks on the door getting her to look up at him.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I'm fine.  
Kate: No you're not.

(He looks at her and laughs as he looks around.)

Mark: You got a minute?  
Kate: Yeah.

(He walks into the office and over to where she is.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: I was just over at Santino's club talking with Reagan and.  
Kate: You saw Ares.  
Mark: Yeah. I did.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I know it's been two years. But it still hurts.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: And it still pissed me off that we haven't found the person who ran them off of the road.  
Kate: I know.   
Mark: Makes you wonder if the GCPD really care.  
Kate: You really think the GCPD doesn't care?  
Mark: Well they haven't really been doing very well in the case to try and find the bastard who ran them off of the fucken road.  
Kate: I know that. And believe me Mark i miss them as much as you do. But blaming the police isn't going to find their killer faster.  
Mark: Why not? Your dad and Mary are.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: No they do. Very much like the Bellas are blaming me Well three out of the ten.

(She looks at him and can tell he's still greiving over losing them even after two years after losing them. Unknown to them one of the Bellas had heard what he said 

then turned and walked off to go and talk to Chloe and Aubrey about how they've been treating Mark the last two years. Back in Kate's office Mark walks over to the 

window and looks out of it as she sits there looking at him.)

Kate: I don't blame you Mark.  
Mark: I know.   
Kate: If you want i can talk to my dad and Mary.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I have a feeling it wouldn't do anything.   
Kate: You never know.  
Mark: Kate you know as well as i do how close to Veracity Mary was.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Still doesn't mean she blames you.  
Mark: Tell it to her face.

(Then he goes back to looking out of the window as Kate looks at him and then looks off. Over Mark's recording studio the Bella that had over heard Mark and Kate's 

conversation walks up to the studio and walks inside of it as she walks in she closes the door behind her getting the other's to look over at her.)

Aubrey: You are right Ashley?  
Ashley: No i'm not.

(They look at her confused.)

Chloe: Okay what's going on?  
Ashley: I just over heard Mark's conversation with Veracity's sister and let me tell you this.  
Aubrey: What?  
Ashley: He still feels guilty over how they died and knowing he couldn't save them.

(They all look at her not sure of what to say to her.)

Amy: Why would he be feeling guilty?  
Ashley: Try because these three look at him like he didn't try hard enough to get their girlfriends out of the truck fast enough.

(Beca Emily and Cynthia all look at her and then look off.)

Emily: We don't blame him.  
Ashley: Then tell it your faces whenever he's around.

(They look at her and then look off again.)

Beca: I didn't.  
Ashley: Believe it or not Beca you three aren't the only ones who lost someone you loved that day. So did Mark. Calamity's death might of come at the right time for 

Jesse Serenity's death might of even come at the right time for Benji and Charity's death might of come at the right time Amelia but Veracity's sure as hell didn't 

come at the right time for Ares.

(They all look at her again.)

Emily: Uh.  
Ashley: If you ask me you three have been the worst out of us all. 

(They look at her not sure of what to her. Finally having said what she said she turns and walks out of the room quickly followed by Jessica.)

Jessica: Ashley!

(She goes after her.)

Aubrey: She's right.

(They look at her and nod their heads at her.)

Beca: I know.

(She looks at her and then gets back to work on the music for their new album. Out by the river Mark's leaning over the railing as someone walks up to him.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: I'd ask if you're okay. But i can tell you're not.  
Mark: No i'm not.

(She looks at him and then stands next to him.)

Mark: After i left Santino's club i went to see Kate.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: Well it's nice to know she doesn't blame me for their deaths.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Reagan: Why would you say that?  
Mark: Because i look at Jacob and Mary's faces and i can see them blaming me because i didn't do enough to get them out of the burning truck fast enough.  
Reagan: Mark i talked to the paramedics.  
Mark: I know. They were are ready dead.  
Reagan: So don't ever think they blame you for their deaths.  
Mark: You wouldn't know it by the way they look at me.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Hell i look at Beca Emily and Cynthia's faces and i can tell their thinking the samething.  
Reagan: Mark their still grieving just like you are.   
Mark: I know that.   
Reagan: We all miss them.  
Mark: I know.   
Reagan: Have you talked to any of them since their funeral's?  
Mark: No.   
Reagan: Why not?  
Mark: Because i can't face them. Knowing if they were still alive in that truck i thought i could of done more.

(Reagan looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Don't be.  
Reagan: Okay.

(As they stand there talking a couple of people walk up to them.)

Woman: Reagan!

(She turns to see who it is seeing who it as she sees them and looks annoyed Mark seeing the look stands up and stands next to her.)

Mark: You wanna walk away?

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Mark: Are right come on.

(They both walk off in the direction of his truck as they get there he unlocks it and she opens the door once it's she gets in and closes the door once it's closed he 

gets into his side of the truck and closes his door. Once it's closed he starts it up and looks at her.)

Mark: Where to?  
Reagan: Take me to see Kate.  
Mark: Are right.

(He puts the truck into drive and they drive off towards Kane Tower to go and see Kate. Later as they pull up Mark stops the truck and puts it into park once it's in 

park he shuts it off then looks at her.)

Reagan: I can't believe they found me.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: So those were your birth parents?  
Reagan: Yeah. The very ones who kicked me out all because i'm into women.  
Mark: What you think they want?  
Reagan: I don't know. And to be honest.  
Mark: What?  
Reagan: I really don't care. They stopped being my parents the minute they kicked me out of their lives.  
Mark: I know that.  
Reagan: I only have one parent and she's the one who took me in.  
Mark: I know.  
Reagan: Mark you really don't know how lucky you are to have a family who still loves you even after finding out that you're Bi.  
Mark: Not everyone.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: He's dickhead anyway.  
Mark: I wasn't talking about my Uncle Victor or Todd.  
Reagan: Oh. Who were you talking about?  
Mark: My cousin.  
Reagan: Oh well he's a con artist and prick.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Of course it didn't help the fact that the woman he was married to hates gays.  
Reagan: I know.  
Mark: Anyway. Come on.

(They both open their doors and get out as they get out of the truck as they get out they close their doors and he locks it up. Then they walk up to the building. 

Later up the floor Kate's office is on the elevators doors open and they walk off of it. She leans against the wall.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah.   
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: When it comes around to this i wish Evermoist was still alive.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I hear ya. We could of watched as Calamity threw a punch at your mother's face. Oh no wait that would off been yeah Calamity.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: I know.   
Mark: Okay.

(They walk off into Kate's office to see her talking with Sophie and Julia hearing them walk in they look up at them.)

Kate: Reagan!  
Reagan: Hi.  
Julia: What's wrong?  
Mark: Her parents found her.

(Kate looks at her ex then gets up to walk over to her as she gets to her she hugs her than pulls away from her.)

Reagan: Before you ask no i didn't say anything to them. Mark saw how i reacted to them and asked if i wanted to leave and i said i wanted to.  
Kate: They say anything?  
Reagan: She just said my name i heard the voice turned and looked her.  
Mark: She looked pissed Kate.

(Kate looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Reagan: I didn't think i'd ever be as mad as i was at them.  
Kate: I get that.   
Sophie: And here i thought i had the bad parents.

(Julia looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Reagan: I'm just trying to figure out how the hell they found me. And what the hell they want.  
Sophie: I'd say it's because they wanted to see you again. But than again. Given the stories you've told about them.  
Reagan: Yeah. They wouldn't of looked me up without a reason.

(Mark looks at her and then pulls his phone out to call Oliver who answers on the second ring.)

Oliver: Hey man.  
Mark: Hey we've got a problem.  
Oliver: What?  
Mark: Reagan's birth parents found her.

(He quickly hangs up to go and tell Felicity whose out in the living room talking with his mother and Santino as he gets out there he walks over to them.)

Oliver: Mom.

(She looks up at him.)

Moira: Yeah.  
Oliver: That was Mark.  
Felicity: Everything okay?  
Oliver: No. In fact it's far from okay.  
Moira: What's wrong?  
Oliver: Reagan's birth parents found her.

(She looks at him and then goes into protect of mode.)

Moira: Let's go.  
Santino: I'll call Ares.

(She nods her head at him as he grabs out his phone and calls Ares who answers.)

Santino: Reagan's parents found her.

(She hangs up and rushes from the club with her men right behind her. Back over at Kane Industries up in Kate's office Mark's out on the belcony talking with her and 

Julia who look around annoyed.)

Kate: So she didn't say anything to them?  
Mark: No. In fact when she heard the woman's voice she turned and looked at her but then her mood quickly changed.  
Julia: I can't even began to imagine what's going through her head right now.  
Mark: I'm almost afraid to find out.

(Back inside of the office Sophie's talking with Reagan about her family as one of the Bellas walks in to see Mark.)

Beca: Hey.

(They turn and look at her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Beca: I came to talk to Mark.  
Sophie: He's outside talking with Kate and Julia.

(She nods her head at her and sees the look on Reagan's face.)

Beca: You okay?

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Yeah i'm are right.   
Beca: Okay.

(She walks off towards the door leading out towards the balcony as she gets out there she hears what their talking about and feels bad for Reagan.)

Beca: Mark!

(He looks over at her and then looks off seeing her Kate and Julia walk off so that can talk. As she gets to her.)

Julia: Take it easy on him.  
Beca: I know. We've all been through hell the last two years.

(She nods her head at her as she walks off.)

Mark: Look Beca.  
Beca: I don't blame you.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Beca: None of us blame you.

(He looks off.)

Mark: Felt like it.  
Beca: I know and i know the way the three of us have been treating you since they died hasn't been fair.  
Mark: No it's not. But than again Beca you three aren't the only ones who have been blaming me since Veracity and the three girls were killed.

(She looks at him.)

Beca: Well if you're talking about Kate's father and step sister.  
Mark: Not just them. I haven't told Kate this but.  
Beca: Alice!

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I mean if i was either one of those girls families i'd blame me.  
Beca: Anyone who blames you for someone else causing that accident.  
Mark: Beca i blame myself. I keep telling myself i could of done something different.  
Beca: Mark the medics said they died on scene.  
Mark: I know that. Doesn't make it any easier.  
Beca: I know that. Mark it's been two years and i'm still not fully over her.  
Mark: You're with Jesse again.  
Beca: Doesn't mean i love him. At least not like i use too.  
Mark: Think he knows that?  
Beca: Probably not. I haven't even told him i love you yet. I mean he's said it. But i haven't.  
Mark: Well we all do have those one Ex's we can't seem to get over.  
Beca: And for me Calamity just happens to be that ex. And i keep telling myself i don't ever wanna get over her. I mean i know i'll have to move on fully with Jesse at 

some point. But even after two years i can't do it.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Beca: I miss her so damn much Mark that it hurts. And i know that both Emily and Cynthia miss Charity and Serenity. Mark i can also tell how much you and her family 

miss Veracity and it wasn't fair to you to make you think that we blamed you for their deaths.

(He looks at her and smiles as he walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at him as their hugging Kate turns and looks at them then turns and looks back at 

Reagan whose still telling them about her parents. Over the next couple of weeks shortly after they came to Gotham to see Reagan they've been trying to get her to talk 

to them but she won't have anything to do with them after what they did to her when they found out that she's gay not long after Mark called up Oliver and told him 

that Reagan's parents had found her him Felicity Mia William Moira and Santino were on the first flight back to Gotham to go and check on Reagan in between her friends 

and family keeping an eye on her Mark took a trip to Port Charles to go and see someone he knew was PI there and asked him to look into Reagan's birth parents he said 

that he would and when got something. Just before he left he ran into Sonny and Carly's son Michael along with his son Wiley he stay's there and talks him and plays 

the baby who laughs at something he did.)

Mark: I'm happy you got full custody of him.  
Michael: So am i.  
Mark: Anyway. I gotta go.  
Michael: Okay. Hey Mark.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Michael: I'm sorry about your friends and your girlfriend. I know it's two years too late but.  
Mark: It's never too later to say that.  
Michael: Okay.  
Mark: Are right. Well i seriously better go.  
Michael: Are right i'll see ya Mark.  
Mark: Yes you will.

(Then he turns and walks off to go back to Gotham as he walked away Wiley looks at his father and he smiles at him.)

Michael: He's still grieving buddy. I know it's been two years but he really loved her.

(Then they walk off where he runs into his parents who take the baby away from him making him laugh.)

Carly: How's Mark doing?  
Michael: He seems to be okay. But i can tell he's still hurting.

(She nods her head at him as they continue to play with their grandson. Shortly after returning back to Gotham Mark had gone to see Kate and Reagan who during the 

whole thing with her parents being back in Gotham both grew closer to each other and got back together shortly after they first tried to see her again but both Kate 

and Ares were both very protect of her including both Oliver and Mark who told them walk away and to leave Reagan alone. In between them trying to keep Reagan's birth 

parents at bay Mark and Ares started growing closer to each other and quickly found themselves finally getting together after four years of not being able to be 

together. Even though he lost the one woman he does still very much love but you do at some point have to move on with your lives even if it is two years later. But as 

far as Beca and Jesse go after her talk with Mark she broke things off with him again he went off on his own Emily even broke up with Benji again knowing she'd never 

fully love him again at least not the way either her and Beca loved both Serenity and Calamity that even goes the same for Cynthia who broke up with Amelia again but 

unlike with Jesse and Benji she didn't take it so well and tried to talk Cynthia out of it until Kate and Reagan showed up and told her to leave Gotham and that if she 

ever showed up again they wouldn't waste anytime in calling in The Crows hearing that she turned and left.)

Cynthia: Thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome. Losing someone you love is never easy.  
Cynthia: Yeah i know and i loved her a lot. Amelia i guess was away to help me move on but.  
Kate: She wasn't Charity?  
Cynthia: No she wasn't she was far from her. She treated me lie crap. I looked at Beca and Emily when they got back together with Jesse and Benji and they treated them 

like they were human beings but her.

Kate: Pay no mind to her now. I'm sure you'll move on again.  
Cynthia: I sure hope so.

(She smiles at her as they turn and leave. Later that night over at the Hold up everyone is there talking and joking around as Reagan walks into the bar as she walks 

in she's followed by Santino and Moira as they walk in Mark walks over to them.)

Mark: Santino D'Antonio and Moira Queen in a Bar.

(They both look at him.)

Mark: Babe Hell really has frozen over.

(Ares looks at him and starts laughing.)

Santino: Oh okay i see how it is.

(He goes after him but Mark grabs him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Mark: I was just messing with you.  
Santino: I know. You seem to be doing better.  
Mark: I'm getting there. Ares is helping out a lot.

(He looks back at her and nods his head at him as he walks back towards his girlfriend and Reagan. Through out the night Mark and Ares go back and forth talking and 

joking around as their joking around Mark say's something that gets Santino to look at him.)

Santino: Did you now?  
Mark: Oh shit i wasn't supposed to tell you that.  
Ares: No. Babe what the hell?  
Mark: I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me.

(They start laughing then calm down. As they continue to talk Kate walks up to and stands there as she talks with her girlfriend along with her mother Santino Mark and 

Ares as their all talking and joking around Mark hands Kate something and she grabs it up and reads it once she reads it she starts laughing then calms down. Later 

back behind the bar Reagan's watching both of her bestfriends talking and joking around with her mother and Santino every now and then Mark looks at Ares and smiles at 

her seeing him look at her she smiles at him which then gets a whipped sound out of Marco which then gets Mark to go after him and he pretends to beat on him making 

him laugh then they calm down. Then Reagan looks over at the Bellas who are talking and joking around well minus Beca Emily and Cynthia who still grieving over losing 

their girlfriends two years ago and Reagan wishes there was something she could to help them out and bring back the women they love but knows she can't do it. Because 

you can never know what their going through or weather or their at peace so it's best if you don't go and bring them because you never know what they might bring back 

with them. So all anyone can really do is try and move on with their lives and hope the person their with next can make you as happy as the person you were with 

before. At least that's what Reagan's hoping for them. Because she looks at Mark and can tell he's happy with Ares but knows deep down that he's still in love with 

Veracity and also wishes she was still here with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Reagan's Parents. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Santino's club both Mark and Ares are there talking and joking around as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is as he sees who it is he sees 

the number and gets annoyed but answers it anyway.)

Mark: You better have a good reason for calling me?

(The person on the other end remains quiet.)

Woman: Okay. Look i get what we did was wrong.  
Mark: You let your husband beat the hell out of your daughter and you threw her out like she was nothing to you.  
Woman: I I know that.  
Mark: Yeah well whatever it is you want. You're not gonna get it she doesn't wanna talk to you and as of right now i don't want to talk to you. So stop calling me or 

i'm telling Moira Queen.

(Then he hangs up with her and then looks at his girlfriend who looks at him worried.)

Ares: You are right?  
Mark: No.  
Ares: Who was that?  
Mark: Reagan's birth mother.

(Ares looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Ares: What the hell does she want?  
Mark: Probably to talk to Reagan.  
Ares: She want to talk to them?  
Mark: No.  
Ares: You mentioned her father beat her?  
Mark: Yeah. It's a very long story. Not even Reagan talks about it.  
Ares: Kate know this?  
Mark: No. And she's never tried to get it out of her either.  
Ares: Has anyone?  
Mark: No. At least not that we've ever really noticed.

(She nods her head at him.)

Ares: You know while you were talking to her.  
Mark: I've never hated someone half as much as i hate Reagan's birth parents.  
Ares: I'm sure.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: I hated John back then i really did. But i know why he did it.  
Ares: I know you do.

(He gets up and sits on her side of the table and gets her in the side making her laugh.)

Mark: You okay?  
Ares: Yeah. It's just sometimes i look at you and i can still see the pain your eyes over losing them.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I know it's been two years. But it still hurts mainly when i knew i could of done something.  
Ares: Mark even the medics said they had all died on impact there was nothing you could of done.  
Mark: I know that.  
Ares: Or are you talking about the fact that?  
Mark: We haven't been able to find the person responsible for their crash and it's pissing me off.  
Ares: You know whose behind it?  
Mark: I have a feeling but he'd lie his way out of it.  
Ares: Who?  
Mark: Veracity's ex boyfriend.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: He wasn't to happy when he found out that me and Veracity had started seeing each other.  
Ares: What he do?  
Mark: He did everything he could to try and break us up but couldn't so. I guess he went the next route.  
Ares: And killed her.  
Mark: Along with the other three girls in the band.  
Ares: I'm guessing in his mind he couldn't have Veracity back.  
Mark: I couldn't have her either. But again.  
Ares: What?  
Mark: Was he also saying that Beca Cynthia and Emily couldn't be happy either.  
Ares: Wait what?  
Mark: The other three members of the band were Beca Emily's and Cynthia's girlfriends.

(Ares looks at him.)

Ares: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ares: Ever thought about having someone other than GCPD look into their case?

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I hadn't. Maybe i should.  
Ares: That be something you would of done are ready.  
Mark: I know. But i was being told that we can't do nothing there were no witness to the accident.  
Ares: Where was this accident?  
Mark: Chicago!

(Ares looks at him.)

Ares: So wasn't the CPD working on the case?

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: They were on the border between Gotham and Chicago.   
Ares: You know someone there whose willing to bend the rules.  
Mark: I do.   
Ares: Mark!  
Mark: I try and get them involved in this and Austin will find away to make my life hell.  
Ares: How?  
Mark: One of the lies he told to Veracity was that i was sleeping with one of the detectives on Hank Voight's team.  
Ares: Who?  
Mark: Jay Halstead.  
Ares: Were you?  
Mark: No. We're just old friends.  
Ares: Okay.  
Mark: Besides i wouldn't of cheated on Veracity.  
Ares: Why not?  
Mark: I loved her.

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Mark: But there is someone who can look into this and under the radar.  
Ares: Who?  
Mark: He lives in Miami,Fl.

(She looks at him and knows who he's talking about.)

Ares: You go him.  
Mark: I know.  
Ares: How under the radar could he get.  
Mark: Let's just say he could investigate this case and Austin would be none the wiser.  
Ares: Think he'd do it no questions asked?  
Mark: He would but his team would wanna know why?  
Ares: So you go to just him and leave them out of it.  
Mark: They'll want in on it.  
Ares: Mark! Those four women were you're friends and one of them just happen to be your girlfriend and the other three were three of the Bellas girlfriends. If you ask 

me you all have a right to finally get justice for them Veracity's family even deserves to have justice for her. And if the GCPD aren't willing to help them get it at 

least this guy will.

Mark: Okay. You know.  
Ares: What?  
Mark: Anyone else i know told me not to give into my feelings for you.  
Ares: Okay.  
Mark: I'm glad i did.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her as he grabs out his phone and calls him. As he's on the phone with him his phone beeps he excuses himself 

from the phone call to see who it is seeing who it is again he goes back to his conversation with the person on the other end as their talking he looks over at Ares 

every now and then and smiles at her then he turns away from her. Minutes later he hangs up and walks back over to her.)

Ares: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah he's gonna be on the next flight out here.  
Ares: Okay. You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Ares: What?  
Mark: Reagan's mother called me again.  
Ares: Babe you need to do something.  
Mark: Like what?  
Ares: Tell Reagan.  
Mark: After what her father did. I don't want her anywhere near them.  
Ares: Mark if her birth parents are bothering you she has a right to know.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Give me a ride back to Kane Industries.  
Ares: Yeah.

(They both get up and walk off towards the car as Marco and Niko follow them out of the bar. Later over at Kane Industries both Mark and Ares walk off of the Elevator 

and over to Kate and Reagan as they get to them they look up at them.)

Reagan: You are right?  
Mark: No.  
Reagan: What's up?  
Mark: Your birth mother keeps calling me.

(Reagan looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Kate: Why would she be calling you?  
Mark: She's been trying to get a hold of Reagan. But i'm guessing she's been ignoring her calls.  
Reagan: I have been. I just didn't think she'd be calling my bestfriend.  
Mark: Well she is. And whenever i tell her to stop calling.  
Reagan: She calls you anyway.  
Mark: Yes she does. Reagan you have to do something about them I can't keep changing my damn number.  
Reagan: I know.  
Kate: How many times have you changed it?  
Mark: This would be the fifth time in a matter of three months. I can't do anymore. I've changed it so much that my parents are starting to worry.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: Are right.  
Kate: Other than her parents?  
Mark: I called in another old friend of mine and Reagan's to look into the accident that killed Veracity and the other girls.

(Kate looks at him and then to her girlfriend.)

Kate: Really?  
Mark: Really.  
Kate: It's been two years. Can this person help?  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. With a lot of convincing on Ares part i called him.

(Reagan looks at him and knows he's talking about then walks over to him and takes him out of ear shot. Once their out of ear she looks at him.)

Reagan: You know his team is going to ask questions.  
Mark: I know that's why i asked him to come alone. So that way he can get mine and Kate's point of views on the crash that killed the girls.   
Reagan: Oh trust me. I know. I see that look on her face every now and then and i know what she's thinking Mark.  
Mark: She wants justice for her sister and if she's not gonna get it from the GCPD someone might as well as look into it.  
Reagan: I know. But are you sure it's him you want to look into this.  
Mark: It was either him or Wynonna. Because we also know she'll look into this No questions asked.  
Reagan: I know.  
Mark: I'm just tired of them not getting Justice all because the Commissioner's a biggit.  
Reagan: Yeah i know.  
Mark: I just.

(Reagan looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: I miss them and this not getting justice for them is really annoying me.  
Reagan: I hear ya. And as for as my birth parents go i'll talk to them.  
Mark: You sure?  
Reagan: Yeah. I'll tell Kate everything tonight.  
Mark: Okay. Because if you need more back up you know you have me and Ares. Along with your brother and sister.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: Now i gotta go the store and stock up on some Yogurt.

(Reagan starts laughing at him as he walks over to Ares.)

Mark: Ready?  
Ares: Yeah. We'll see you later Kate.  
Kate: Are right.

(They both turn and leave the office. Later that night over at Kate's apartment both her and Reagan are sitting down on the couch talking as their talking Reagan 

brings up what her parents did to her when she came out as gay.)

Kate: I'm sorry your father what?  
Reagan: He beat on me and told me that i was no longer his daughter and that he didn't want a fag for a daughter.

(Kate looks at her and than looks off.)

Kate: Oh god.  
Reagan: And my mother just stood there while he continued to beat on me and Margo was there to see it all.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off annoyed by what she's hearing.)

Reagan: After they kicked me out i didn't know what to do so i just walked around where i grew up and well.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: I had been out on the streets for about two or three weeks when Moira showed up and saw me sitting there.  
Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: I had no cloths noway of getting a hold of any other family members i couldn't even get a hold of Margo.  
Kate: Were you two close?  
Reagan: Growing up yeah we were but. Now.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: She's the reason why i almost got killed during my time with Santino and his men.  
Kate: Oh.  
Reagan: Yeah. But that's a whole other story.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: But at least you're still friends with Ares that's all that really matters.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Mark was upset back than. That was before he had met and fell in love with Vera.  
Reagan: I know. That's just one thing we never talk about.   
Kate: And knowing you two that is something that will remain untalked about.  
Reagan: And that's kind of how we both wanna keep it.  
Kate: Okay. Look Reagan. You might of had shit parents who kicked you out. But at least you got taken in by another who aren't as big of pricks when it comes around to 

gays. 

Reagan: Yeah no i know. I got a lot more respect when it came around to my life for being gay when it came around to them.  
Kate: Did you meet Olivia before or after you got taken in?  
Reagan: After.  
Kate: Oh.  
Reagan: Yeah Oliver and our mother didn't like her too much.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: I didn't like her.  
Reagan: I hear ya.  
Kate: Babe.  
Reagan: I really don't want to see them but they won't leave me alone.  
Kate: I'm sure we could do something that'll get them to leave you alone.  
Reagan: How's that?  
Kate: You know one hell of a lawyer that could get them to back off.  
Reagan: Yeah i do.  
Kate: Okay. You gonna call her now.  
Reagan: Later.

(She kisses her getting Kate to laugh in it as their kissing they both fall back onto the couch as they land on it she deepens it. The following day over in Starling 

City Reagan walks into Laurel's office and over to her.)

Reagan: Hey.

(She looks up at her and laughs.)

Laurel: Hey. What's going on?  
Reagan: I need your help.

(She looks at her.)

Laurel: Okay. What's up?  
Reagan: Me and Mark have been getting calls from my birth parents and everytime we tell them to stop calling they continue to do so.  
Laurel: How long have they been calling you?  
Reagan: For over four months. And i know what you're gonna say please don't.  
Laurel: Okay. So what you need me to do?  
Reagan: I need a restraining order brought up against them.   
Laurel: Have they approached you?  
Reagan: No. But it's only a matter of time.   
Laurel: Well i can see what i can do. But the judge is gonna need more than some phone calls.  
Reagan: I know.  
Laurel: Okay. You gonna tell your mom and Oliver?  
Reagan: I've been wanting to but.  
Laurel: Reagan if their bothering you they have a right to know.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that.  
Laurel: Okay. Go talk to them and i'll get the restraining order request put in.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She gets up to walk out of the office only to see them.)

Reagan: Laurel!

(She looks up at her and sees them.)

Laurel: What they want?  
Reagan: I don't know.

(She stands up and stands next to her.)

Laurel: I'll call Security.  
Reagan: No need i have my own.

(Just then Aaron and Damien walk into the office.)

Aaron: Can we help you?

(They both turn and look at him.)

Woman: No. But she can.

(They both look up at her.)

Reagan: These are unfortunately my birth parents.

(They both turn and look at her in shock.)

Woman: Reagan!

(Reagan looks at her as Laurel picks the phone up and calls Oliver who answers right away.)

Laurel: Reagan's birth parents are here.

(He hangs up with her and rushes off towards her office.)

Reagan: What the hell do you two want?  
Woman: We just wanna talk to you.  
Reagan: Okay fine. Talk.

(They both look at her.)

Damien: Who the hell is this?  
Reagan: This is a child abuser one and two.

(Both Aaron Damien look at her trying to keep from laughing.)

Woman: Reagan!  
Reagan: This person here is Leah and the other one is her husband Terry.

(They turn and look at her.)

Damien: What you two want?  
Terry: To talk to her but i.  
Reagan: Either say what you want and get out or my friends there will force you to leave.  
Leah: You'd actually kick your own parents out.  
Reagan: You stopped being my parents the minute you let him beat the hell out of me for being gay. And then you even stood there while he called me a fag and said that 

he didn't want a fag for a daughter.

(They both look at her and then look around.)

Terry: I never said that.  
Reagan: Sure you didn't he's so innocent.

(Laurel looks at her and laughs.)

Leah: Reagan we just wanted to come and talk to you.  
Reagan: And like i said say what you want and then leave. 

(They both look at her.)

Mark: You two have two seconds to say what you want and then your asses are leaving this office.

(Reagan looks over at Mark and Ares as they walk into office and over to her as they get there he stands next to her.)

Reagan: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.   
Leah: He's cute.  
Mark: And in a happy relationship. What they want?  
Reagan: She just keeps saying they wanna talk but she hasn't said anything.  
Mark: Okay.

(As they remain there but haven't said anything to Reagan Ares gives her men the signal to get them out of the office but before they walk out Reagan's father say's 

something that gets them to stop and getting Mark to look at him as he walks over to him as he gets there he grabs him and throws him into the wall behind them.)

Mark: Ever say something like that about my friends dead or alive again. I can promise you a pain nothing will cure understood.

(He nods his head at him as Mark throws him towards his wife and they walk out of the office followed by Aaron and Damien.)

Ares: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. I just hate it when people talk down to them. Dead or Alive.  
Ares: They were one hell of a band don't let people like them get to you.  
Mark: I won't.

(She nods her head at him. Then he walks over to Reagan.)

Mark: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. But i have a feeling they won't be leaving me alone.  
Mark: They better or i have a feeling someone just might make them disappear.

(She looks at him and laughs. Over the next couple of weeks as Reagan said her parents have been calling her and trying to see her and with everytime she's told them 

to stop calling her they've kept it up and she's starting to get tired of it so Mark finally got in contact with Moira who quickly went to see them along with Santino 

as they got to their hotel room Santino's men kicked the door in and they both quickly jumped up and looked at the two people walk in and look at them.)

Terry: What the hell?  
Moira: You were told a number of times by my son and my other daughter to stay clear of Reagan.  
Leah: She's our daughter.  
Moira: She stopped being your daughter the second you let him beat the hell out of her and kicked her out of your house.

(She looks at her.)

Leah: We wanna make up for that.  
Moira: Too bad she doesn't want to. Now stay the hell away from my daughter or i'll make the both of you regret it.  
Terry: That a threat?  
Santino: You want it to be?

(He looks at him and shuts up.)

Moira: Because if you want it to be. I can always call in someone we both know very well and take care of my daughters problem for good.

(They both look at her and become afraid for their lives.)

Santino: Are you two going to stay away from Reagan?  
Leah: No.  
Moira: Stay away from Reagan.  
Leah: And why would we do that?  
Moira: She's are ready got a mother and it's no longer you.

(Then they turn and walk out of the room as they walk out their followed by Santino's men. After confronting them much to Reagan's annoyance they kept calling her 

until she really had enough to and told both Oliver and Felicity who got annoyed.)

Oliver: The only way to really get raid of them.  
Reagan: I know. But i don't know what to do Ollie i can't stand them always calling.  
Felicity: Have you thought about maybe actually sitting down and talking to them?  
Reagan: Yes.  
Felicity: And?  
Reagan: Their never going to change. I mean you guys should of heard what my father said as they were leaving.  
Oliver: What he say?  
Reagan: With Evermoist being dead. There's four less fags in the world.

(They both look at her and get annoyed.)

Felicity: They would get a long great with Maggie's parents.  
Reagan: Actually from what I've heard from both Maggie and Alex. Maggie's parents have done a complete one eighty.  
Oliver: To bad we can't say the same of her parents.  
Felicity: Yeah.  
Reagan: I really don't want anything to do with them. And i just i want them to go away.  
Oliver: So go Ares and ask her to help you out.  
Reagan: I don't want to get her into trouble.   
Oliver: She's not. I mean i'm sure.  
Reagan: Yeah i know. I just. Mark's are ready lost Veracity i don't know what he'd do if her lost Ares too.

(They nod their heads at her.)

Felicity: But i'm sure you know someone else who could do it.  
Reagan: I do actually.  
Oliver: Well than have Mark put in a call to him.

(She laughs at him. As she pulls her phone out and calls him after he answers she tells him what she wants him to do and he agrees to do it. Shortly after hanging up 

with the person she called she looked at Oliver who started laughing. In between Reagan's parents always trying to see her Mark's been working along side an old friend 

of his and Reagan's trying to figure out who ran into Calamity's truck. As they keep looking into the case the more annoyed his team members get and the more annoyed 

they get the more questions they ask and the more questions they ask the more annoyed Mark gets.)

Mark: See this is why i wanted you to come alone.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Michael: I tried. They wouldn't let me leave.  
Mark: Seriously.

(He looks at him and looks off.)

Mark: Maybe i should of gone to Wynonna. At least her team will do things no fucken questions asked.

(They all look at him and can tell he's annoyed.)

Mark: Or i should of just asked Santino to help me.

(Then he grabs up his coat and goes to leave the apartment as Ares walks in to see three people there.)

Ares: What's going on?  
Mark: Nothing.

(He goes to walk out but she stops him.)

Ares: Hey.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I should of gone to Wynonna for help.

(She looks at him and knows what two of Michael's team members were doing.)

Ares: They were asking.  
Mark: Yeah. I can't.

(She smiles at him as he turns to walk out but stops and looks at them.)

Mark: Before i leave. Babe this is Michael Westen.

(He stands up and shakes her hand and she smiles at him.)

Michael: Hi.  
Ares: Hi.  
Mark: His bestfriend Sam Axe.

(He waves at her.)

Mark: And his off and on girlfriend Fiona Glenanne.  
Fiona: Hi.  
Ares: Hi.   
Mark: I gotta go.

(He walks out of the apartment as she looks at Michael who looks annoyed at them.)

Sam: What?  
Michael: He told you no questions asked and you kept asking.  
Fiona: We just wanted to know.  
Michael: And since when do you guys start questioning things. You've never done it before.

(They both look at him and can tell he's annoyed.)

Sam: I was just wanting to know why this case is so important to him.  
Ares: Try because the four women who were killed in that accident were his friends. And one of those friends just happened to be his girlfriend. And his bestfriends 

adopted sister.

(They both look at her and can see the look of annoyance on her face.)

Sam: Oh. I.  
Ares: Next time he say's no questions asked he means no questions asked. Because right now i think he's starting to regret asking him.  
Michael: At this point i really can't say that i blame him.

(Ares looks at him and nods her head as she rushes out of the apartment in search of her boyfriend. Later out on the bridge Mark's standing there looking out at the 

water as Kate walks up to him and stands next to him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hi.  
Kate: I'd ask if you're okay but i can tell you're not.  
Mark: No i'm not.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: I know i'm not being fair to Ares i really do.  
Kate: It's been two years and you're still grieving over losing her.  
Mark: Yes i am. I loved her in a lot of ways i still do.  
Kate: You know she wouldn't be to mad at you if you moved on officially.  
Mark: I know that. 

(He takes the box with the ring out of it and looks at it.)

Kate: What's that?  
Mark: It's the ring i was going to give Vera when they came back from Chicago.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: Shit.  
Mark: Yeah. I had it all planned out too.   
Kate: I'm sorry.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Don't be. You didn't run into them.  
Kate: I know that.  
Sara: No but i do.

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: What?  
Sara: Me and the team went back to see what caused the accident.  
Mark: You guys didn't?  
Sara: No. We didn't try and change history.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: You said you know whose responsible for my sister's death.  
Sara: I did.  
Mark: And?  
Sara: This will make you wanna kill him even more than you want to.  
Mark: Sara!

(She looks at him and hands him what she found out. Seeing the picture he looks at Kate. Then quickly pulls his phone out and calls Jacob who answers right away.)

Jacob: Kane!  
Mark: Commander send an agent after Austin Rose.  
Jacob: Why?  
Mark: We just got proof he's the one behind the accident that killed all four Evermoist members.

(He quickly hangs up and calls Sophie into his office. She gets up and walks up to his office as she gets there she walks in and closes the door.)

Sophie: Sir.  
Jacob: Go pick up Austin Rose.  
Sophie: For what?  
Jacob: Murder.

(Realizing they finally got him she rushes from the office as she gets down to their command center.)

Sophie: suit up. We've got a murderer to arrest.

(They all get up and rush out of the room as they run out. Later out at his apartment Mark runs up to them and Julia hands him a vest he puts it on once it's on he 

grabs his gun out of the glove box in his truck once he has it he looks at Sophie and they all walk off inside of the building as they walk in Mark and Sophie rush 

towards the stairs leading up to his floor as they get there Mark opens the door as a group of their agents rush onto his floor and then are quicklu followed by Mark 

Sophie and Julia as they get to his door Kate gets over comms.)

Batwoman: He's still there.  
Mark: Copy!

(Both him and Sophie line up on either side of the door and she bangs on it.)

Sophie: Austin Rose Crow Security open this door or we'll knocking it down.

(Then they hear something inside and Mark signal's their teams to break the door down once it's down they all rush in and look around the apartment.)

Luke: (Comms) Mark Austin's on the run.  
Mark: (Comms) Where?  
Luke: (Comms) He's headed out of his bedroom window and up to the roof.

(Mark Rushes towards his room and kicks the door in just in time to see him running up the latter to the roof as he gets to the window he fires at him getting Mark to 

duck back inside of the building. But then he quickly rushes out and onto the roof. In between trying to get to him and Austin trying to get away he fires at him 

getting Mark to duck out of the way.)

Mark: Batwoman a little help.

(Hearing Mark ask for help she takes off towards them. As Mark reaches the roof he looks around for him when he doesn't see him he jumps over the ledge and lands as he 

lands on the roof he looks around for him as he's looking Austin attacks him sending them both to the ground which of course sends his gun flying across the roof as 

their fighting Mark acts quickly and hits him in the face knocking him back then he gets up and rushes over to his gun as he gets to it he quickly picks it up and 

turns to face him as he stands up to look at him as he gets up he charges Mark who quickly throws his gun away again he attacks him getting Mark to quickly grab him 

and throws hims to the ground and then starts beating on his face as he's beating on Kate rushes over to him and grabs a hold of him and lightly throws him back as he 

lands he looks at her Kate goes to throw her hand cuff at his wrist but Austin's gotten his barring's back and kicks her legs out from under her and Mark acts quickly 

and goes after him as he gets to him Austin grabs out his gun and goes to fire at him but Mark's able to get to him again and grabs the gun getting him to shot his own 

leg getting him to go down as he goes down Mark kicks his leg out from under him and he goes down as Mark points the gun at his head. Seeing the gun being pointed at 

his head Austin looks at him.)

Mark: Marley would so damn disappointed in you.

(He looks at him as Michael rushes up onto the roof.)

Michael: Mark wait.

(He looks up at him.)

Mark: Why?  
Michael: Because we figured out who killed them.  
Mark: We know that.  
Michael: He wasn't the only one in that car that day.  
Mark: Who else was with him.  
Michael: Someone named Amelia.

(Mark looks down at Austin and steps onto his leg.)

Mark: You worked with Amelia to kill the girls.

(Austin looks at him not sure of what to say.)

Mark: Agent Moore we've got an id on the second person in the car.  
Sophie: Who?  
Mark: Cynthia's bitch of an ex.  
Sophie: Julia!

(She nods her head as she runs off with another group of agents to go and arrest Amelia. Back up on the roof Mark's still got the gun pointed at Austin's head.)

Mark: It would be so easy to put a bullet into your head.  
Austin: So why the hell won't you.  
Mark: Because i'm not you. Detective Halstead. This prick is all your's.

(Jay and Voight walk forward then turn him over. Then put him into hand cuff's once he's cuffed they get him up and walk off with him limping.)

Austin: This isn't over.  
Mark: Yes it is. 

(Kate looks at him and laughs as he helps her stand up.)

Luke: Mark!  
Mark: Kate's are right.

(He puts his head down relieved.)

Mark: If you don't think your father doesn't know you're Batwoman you're insane.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm just glad we finally got him.  
Mark: So am i. Anyway. Batwoman this is Michael Westen.

(He walks forward and shakes her hand.)

Michael: Big fan.  
Mark: Oh my god.

(He walks off as they laugh at him. Later after getting a call from Julia Mark Kate and Sophie arrived at Amelia's apartment and walked inside of it as they walked in 

they walked over to her and look at her.)

Mark: Oh shit.  
Julia: Corner seems to believe she's been dead at least twenty-four hours.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: Someone wanted to get raid of her.  
Julia: But the key question is. Who?  
Mark: I don't really care. Because of her Kate's sister and my girlfriend including her bandmates were killed.   
Julia: They can finally rest in peace.  
Mark: I sure as hell hope so. We find out who did this. I'm sending them flowers.

(She looks at him and laughs. Over the next several weeks following finally getting Austin for the murder of all four Evermoist members Beca Emily and Cynthia found it 

easier to finally and try to move on with their lives after hearing they finally found and convicted the man who ran into Calamity's truck that day which resulted in 

them losing not one but all four members of the band and in those two years since they died everyone that knew the band had gone threw hell because the two people who 

had killed them were still out on the streets. Shortly after finally arresting and convicting Austin of murder they found out who shot and killed Amelia and Mark found 

it funny seeing who did it too and didn't even feel bad for her when he saw her again.)

Mark: And when did you learn how to fire a rifle there Adams?

(Cynthia turns and looks at him.)

Cynthia: I ran into your friend Adele a couple of weeks after their deaths and asked her to teach me how to fire a gun.  
Mark: You tell her why?  
Cynthia: She never asked.  
Mark: She never does. That's one of the many good things about Adele Wolff.  
Cynthia: Yeah. But i gotta tell ya.  
Mark: What?  
Cynthia: When i first saw her and heard the accent.  
Mark: I know. It's not easy.  
Cynthia: No it's not. I miss them.  
Mark: I know i do too. But as i'm always being told.  
Cynthia: What?  
Mark: It's okay to move on. They wouldn't hold it against us.  
Cynthia: I know. I'm still not ready. I know you are.  
Mark: Actually i'm not.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Me and Ares broke up a couple of days ago.  
Cynthia: I'm sorry. I know she was the one you wanted back then.  
Mark: I did. But than again i met Veracity.  
Cynthia: There are times where i really wanna hate those four.  
Mark: Why?  
Cynthia: They made it hard to get a long with them during the tour and made it so much more easier to fall in love with them.  
Mark: Well i knew Veracity due to Kate.  
Cynthia: Oh.  
Mark: Calamity I'd known since my days with Backstreets boys. I hadn't met either Serenity or Charity until the tour.  
Cynthia: Does it ever get any easier?  
Mark: No. I wish i could say that it does. But it really doesn't.   
Cynthia: Oh i thought i'd ask.  
Mark: My parents told me something one day after i lost one of my friends over seas.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: You can replace a car you can replace a home friends come and go relationships end but the one thing that can't be replaced is a life although we're all still 

feeling the loss of those four smart asses.

(Cynthia looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: We'll always know their around weather their here with us or not.   
Cynthia: How you do it?  
Mark: I look around me and see all of the people that are still here with me and know they'll help me through this. I know i haven't been able to see it the last two 

years. But i'm starting to. As much as i love and miss the hell out of Veracity i know she's in a better place she's up there with her bandmates and their giving my 

nephew hell.

(She laughs at him.)

Cynthia: Funny how you think Calamity and Serenity are in Heaven.  
Mark: Oh.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. Then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: We'll one day know when it's time to move on. Even if we don't know it yet we will some day.  
Cynthia: I sure hope so.  
Mark: Don't rush yourself. I know it's been two years. But still don't rush yourself.  
Cynthia: Okay.  
Mark: And remember we might of lost four friends but we still have other's who are going to be there for us whenever we need them.

(She smiles at him as she sees her friends behind her then turns and walks off to go and walk off with them as she walks off Mark looks back out at the water as 

someone walks up to him.)

Kate: You are right?

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I heard.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: I know you're not ready to move on and Ares gets it.  
Mark: But.  
Kate: What i said before still stands Mark.  
Mark: I know.   
Kate: Okay.

(Mark looks at the box and hands it to Kate who looks at it funny.)

Mark: Give it to Reagan someday.   
Kate: But this is the one you.  
Mark: Vera would understand.

(He walks off as she stands there and smiles at him as he walks off she looks at the ring and smiles at it as she tries to keep from losing it.)

Kate: Oh Vera you had one hell of a man. You left us way to damn soon.  
Jacob: They all did.

(She turns and looks at him as she walks over to him and hugs him as their hugging each other Reagan walks up to them and stands there that is until she feels a hand on 

her shoulder getting her to turn and look at her.)

Reagan: You okay?  
Ares: Yeah i'm fine. He's still grieving and i'm not gonna force him to be with me when he's not ready.

(Reagan nods her head at her.)

Reagan: He does love you.  
Ares: Just not as much as her.  
Reagan: No.

(She laughs at her.)

Ares: Anyway. I better go.

(She nods her head at her then she turns and walks off as she walks off she looks back at Kate and Jacob and smiles at them. Because even though all of them are going 

through hell because of them losing the people they love she also knows that they will all get through this together all they have to have is hope that someday they'll 

realize they have people around them that are willing to listen to them it's just a matter of knowing when they'll see it and ask for help. And when that time comes 

Reagan swears she'll be there for Kate and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that final chapter to this story. I know it got really sad at the end there. But still i hope you enjoyed it. Coming up later today is another two chapters of Rise of the Ex.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot because i know i killed off all of the Evermoist members and i am truly sorry about that. But i do hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Coming up later tonight or tomorrow when i get up will be the first chapter of Raise of the ex.


End file.
